


The Best Little Toyshop in Kansas

by dillonmania



Category: DCU - Comicverse, The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dillonmania/pseuds/dillonmania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do not let Roscoe run a toy store.  Just don’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Little Toyshop in Kansas

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Imagine your OTP buying a place, and later on start running a store together. Prompt from [here](http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/41138610861/imagine-your-otp-buying-a-place-and-later-on).

“Welcome to Tops N’ Games,” Lisa said brightly when a mother and child entered the shop. As the cheerier and more friendly of the owners, she did most of the greetings. “Is there something I can help you with?”  
“Oh, we’re just looking, thanks,” the mother smiled, so Lisa went back behind the counter to give them some space.

“Slinkies!” the little boy exclaimed excitedly, grabbing an unfortunate toy at one end and causing it to uncoil all over the floor. He began to toss it around, and Lisa frowned but said nothing. _The customer’s always right…_  
“Wouldn’t you rather play with tops?” a man suddenly said behind them, startling the mother. He held out two, both with a striking striped motif.  
“Nah, tops are boring,” the kid answered, not looking up, and the man crouched down in front of him.  
“I think you will find that is not so. Watch.”

He deployed the tops, which lit up with brightly-coloured lights as they spun. He seemed thrilled by it, though the child rolled his eyes and turned back to the Slinky. The man frowned and pulled more tops from his pocket. This batch ‘fought’ each other, their plastic spikes seeking to knock the other off-balance until one finally triumphed. The man was delighted by the spectacle, but again the boy looked bored, so the man pulled yet more tops from his pocket.  
“Okay, for this you’re going to have to stand back, because these ones have fireworks—"  
“That’s enough!” Lisa finally declared, dashing over to steal the tops from his hand. “I don’t think they want tops, sweetie.”  
“But everybody w… all right,” he sighed, defeated. Her stern expression had suggested he not argue further. He trudged to the back of the store to restock shelves, a nicely mindless task that was good for drowning sorrows.

“Mommy, Mommy! Can we get the fireworks tops?” the child demanded excitedly. He was already imagining blowing up action figures in terrible gunpowder-fuelled carnage.  
“Certainly not!” his mother scolded, fuming. “So irresponsible!”  
“I’m very sorry,” Lisa replied anxiously, resisting the urge to facepalm. “My husband enjoys sharing his love of tops and sometimes doesn’t think about the consequences.”  
“But I want the fireworks tops!” the boy insisted, and his mother made an irritated face.  
“Will you be satisfied if I get the lighted tops?”  
“….yes!” It wasn’t the same, but perhaps tops could be fun after all. Besides, maybe they could be _rigged_ with fireworks….

And that was how the store managed to stay in business.


End file.
